Redeemed Demon
by Fiona12690
Summary: AU: "I can make you a deal. One you would probably regret until the day you die, right down to the very last second of your life." Demon!Blaine-With a Twist. Kinda-Klaine.


**Redeemed Demon**

**Summary: AU: **" I can make you a deal. One you would probably regret until the day you die, right down to the very last second of your life." **Demon!Blaine-With a Twist. Kinda-Klaine.**

He knew why he was doing this. Even after his mother and father's teachings about these types of agreements, deals. He knew he still had to help as best as possible, because that was who he was and this was his boyfriend. He was Kurt Hummel and the only thing he could have done to avoid what he had to do now, was never meet Blaine Anderson. He'd only hope that the boy in question would choose the right path.

**-KLAINE-**

Six months ago meeting Blaine Anderson had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Blaine had saved him from the darkest of times, when his father had begun to push him towards becoming a better hunter and away from everything that he had ever enjoyed, while his father gained a new wife and a step-son under a new persona he had created upon his late wife's death. Oh, Papa Hummel accepted that his son was gay, he had known since his son was three what type of future he would be submitted to, that is if he were a normal. Only Kurt wasn't normal, no matter how hard he tried to be. His parents had started his training years before most hunters claimed was right.

Kurt knew everything he had to know by the time he was twelve. He knew what the uses of rock salt were before he knew it was supposed to be a condiment that usually went with food. He knew how to take apart guns and clean them properly before re-assembling them in record time. He knew hand-to-hand combat that played well into the dirty side of life. He had witnessed things that no child should ever have to witness, such as his mother's heart being ripped from her body right in front of him.

You see his father and mother took him on his first salt and burn in the mountains when he was eight years of age. It was suppose to be a simple job. His father and him would dig up the grave, salt it and then set it a blaze while his mother stood guard, armed with a shotgun, loaded with rock salt. Only this wasn't the case. The thing they had been hunting hadn't been the work of an angry spirit alone. Something much more physical had a hand in the disappdisappearancee missing campers who resided in these woods just weeks ago.

Glancing around in every direction, Elizabeth Hummel had kept watch for the angered spirit. She knew that simple jobs like this could get out of hand quick if you weren't focused on the task at hand. Only she was too focused on watching for a spirit to realize the three of them were being watched by something more sinister. The only warning that any of them had gotten was the snapping of a twig before the creature had attacked. It's intended target was of course the smallest of the three, Kurt, who only had Elizabeth step in the way of the monster's brutal attack.

Kurt could remember his father's scream as the monster's arm shot through his mother's chest and out through her back, her heart in it's hand. He could remember glancing up only to have blood drip into his eyes and down his face as the monster squeezed the organ that had been torn from it's place from within his mother's body. Kurt couldn't describe what had happened next. All he knew was that the arm that went through his mother was suddenly missing from above his head and his mother falling backwards onto him, her blood soaking into his clothing, coating his body in red. And then it all faded into black.

**-KLAINE-**

But, yes. Innocently Blaine had come along like a knight riding on his faithful steed while Kurt was in the midst of highschool, where he was forced to lay low, to stay under the radar and endure what was happening to him so no one would get suspicious. Blaine had rescued him from the pointless bullying, the torment of the daily life as the only gay kid out at Mckinley after taking pity on Kurt's little tryst as a spy he had helped Kurt convince his father that it would be good for him to attend Dalton Academy for at least a semester to regain his senses and his focus.

None of them knew it would turn out like this. Kurt never thought he would ever do anything like this in his life time when he had met Blaine Anderson only six months before on this very same staircase.

Standing before him was the very boy who Kurt Hummel had fallen in love with during his stay at Dalton. Standing before him with two black eyes, was his boyfriend, Blaine.

" How long?" Kurt asked.

" How long, what?" The man with the black eyes teased with interest.

" How long have you been conscious within Blaine? " Kurt replied simply. The demon infront of him in frontan eyebrow.

" Don't you mean how long I've been inhabiting Blaine?"

" No, I've known there was something different about Blaine, about you, from the very start of this friendship. We've been dating for two months now. Don't think I don't know exactly what you are."

" And what is that, Kurt?"

" A recycled demon, Blaine. Part of you knows that recycling demon's doesn't happen as often anymore. You see, fallen angels that are recycled into humans are forced to live as a human till they are given a chance to redeem themselves in a way. It seems you were given the same chance."

" I'm a demon, not some fallen angel that needs to redeem himself."

" So if I were to make a deal with you and I can make you a deal. One you would probably regret until the day you die, right down to the very last second of your life. Would you take it and redeem yourself as a being of the pit? Or would you continue to co-exsist with the humanexistof Blaine, feeling human emotions and all the things that come along with it?"

Blaine's eyes flickered in panic as his human side began to fight back against the demon. It was only moments before the demon side regained control and overpowered the human side. Kurt stood closer to Blaine.

" What's the deal?"

" Kill me slowly and watch as the light leaves my eyes. Begin exactly after I kiss you."

Eyes flickering, Blaine couldn't even realize what had just happened as Kurt quickly sealed the contract with his soft lips pressed against his boyfriends.

When Kurt pulled away, it began.

**A/N: Ok. Tell me what you think. In my head I was hoping for the human side of Blaine to win, but it didn't. **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
